Love Like Blood
by FranHatesFrogs
Summary: Fran's used to moving around. He knows better than to get attatched to people. That is, until he meets a certain blonde. School fic, cause they are love : M for later chapters
1. Introduction

_Edit:_

_a/n: I posted quick last night and there's a few things I'd like to point out._

_Firstly, this is my first chaptered fic. I hope I don't screw it up completely, and I'm still getting to grips with the site so I apologise if I mess up posting. Bear with me, I'll get there...eventually_

_Secondly, this is an AU. So all the facts and details may not be the same._

_And lastly, the title is kinda completely unrelated. I couldn't think of a title so I Googled random words and it was one of the suggested searches..Seemed rather fitting, so I went with it._

And with that I leave you. Enjoy (:

* * *

**Introduction.**

Fran sighs inwardly, glaring at the tall stone building in front of him. It's the third time he's changed school this year, due to his master Mukuros search. Fran wasn't overly sure what he was searching for, but he wished he'd find it soon. He was getting tired of moving around so much. He looks at the timetable he acquired from the office earlier that morning before setting of in search of his home room.

A few minutes later and he still doesn't know exactly where he's at. He growls beneath his breath as he realises he's going to have to do something he hates. He's going to have to ask for help. However, before he has a chance to look for someone, he feels breath on the back oh his neck.

"Ushishishi~ What do we have here?" Hands turn him towards a grinning blonde, face partially covered by his bangs, and tiara gleaming proudly atop his head.

"I'm new," Fran tells him in his usual monotone, having to raise his head a little to look the boy in the face. "I'm trying to find my homeroom."

The blonde tilts his head to the side, manic grin never fading. He regards Fran for a few moments, before rudely snatching his timetable from his hand.  
"Hmm, you're in my homeroom, ushishi. Since the prince is so kind, he will assist you."

"Uhm, prince?" Fran hates being confused, and he's pretty sure this guy is crazy, but it's the only help he's got at the minute.

"Yes, I'm a prince, see?" The deranged boy points to his tiara, still grinning before grabbing Frans arm.

Definitely crazy, Fran tells himself as the boy drags him down the corridor. Fran doesn't make conversation. The prince giggles to himself now and again, and it echoes off the empty halls. The boys grip is firm and verging on too tight on Frans arm.

It seems like forever before they stop in front of a door. The blonde doesn't knock, just prances on in. The teacher regards him with feigned disinterest.

"Good morning Belphegor, how nice of you to finally join us."

_Belphegor? What an odd name_, Fran thinks to himself.

"Ushishishi~ I was helping the newbie," Bel states, before strolling to his seat and leaving Fran stranded and alone in the doorway.

"Oh, hello," the teacher smiles sweetly at him, brushing back a strand of yellow hair from her face. "You're Fran, I take it?" Fran makes a vague noise of agreement. "Well then, everyone, Fran has just moved here so we should all try and welcome him. Please Fran, have a seat.."

She pauses, scouring the room with her eyes. The only free seat is beside the deranged blonde.

"Beside Belphegor," she sounds rather apologetic, and offers Fran a tight smile as he moves from the door to his desk. A wave of whispers wash over the class as Fran moves to his seat. Bel laughs his strange giggle.

"Hi again, little frog,"  
"Fran," Fran corrects him, looking past him and out the window.

"Ushishi~ You're froggy now," he announces, before placing his hand into Fran's. Fran starts, unsure of what is happening, but when Bel removes his hand, Frans timetable is left nestled in his palm. Bel giggles again, before turning away.

Fran has a bad feeling about this school already.


	2. 1 Princes Don't Share

**Chapter 1 - Princes Don't Share**

Fran manages to find his next class by himself, but again he ends up beside the deranged blonde. It seems he's the only one who always has a free seat beside him. Everyone else is too scared to sit near him. Fran hears whispers about 'Prince the Ripper' and how 'the new kid better watch out'.

He doesn't let them get to him.

Well, he tries. As he settles beside Bel again, he feels himself tense automatically. The blonde is skillfully twirling a knife between his fingers. Fran watches, curious as to how he manages to remain unharmed as the knife twists around his slim fingers. With a quick flick of his wrist, the blonde sends the knife soaring into Fran's arm.

"Ow," Fran frowns. "What was that for?"

"You're not crying?"

"Why would I cry over such a stupid thing?" Fran asks, pulling the knife from his arm and bending it. A slow trickle of blood makes it's way down his arm.

"Don't break the princes toys," Bel scowls. "And because people usually show some sign of pain when they're stabbed."

Fran shrugs. Honestly, he's experienced much worse through Mukuro's training. A little knife is nothing compared to what his master has put him through. His master has put him through hell, and he's never cried once.

Bel watches the boy, captivated by his emotionless response. He's yet to meet a student who doesn't tremble in fear when he approaches, yet this little teal haired thing just blinks and turns his head away. Bel decides to let him away with breaking his knife this time. After all, the prince has found a new toy.

*

Fran can hear people whispering about him as he makes his way through the halls. He sighs inwardly, used to it. The new kid is always whispered about. He's been the new kid for long enough to realise this.

In the few classes he has without Belphegor, the others try to include him in their conversations. He makes little input, or simply brushes them off. He knows better than to get attached to people. It'll only make it harder to leave when the time comes.

Some of the people are persistent though, the girls in particular. Although some boys as well. Fran's pale skin, slim build and shaggy hair give him a cute, girly appearance which is equally appealing to girls as it is to boys who swing that way. Not that Fran cares. He's not interested in relationships, any relationship. Relationships lead to commitment and attachment. Fran has spent too long detaching himself from the world. It would be a waste to let someone ruin that.

His master Mukuro taught him all about the world. It's a dark place. In truth, no one cares for anyone but themselves. Other people will simply hold you back or drag you down. Mukuro taugh him to be above petty friendships. He's been his own company since Mukuro took him away from his old life. He's used to being alone now. There's a bitter familiarity of being surrounded by people but still so alone.

However, his uninterested manner doesn't dishearten a select group of girls. When lunch arrives they trail after him, nattering on about..something. Fran can't even be bothered with half-assed replies anymore and simply drowns them out. But despite his best efforts, he can't seem to lose them.

Suddenly, arms wrap around his torso and he's pulled flush against another body. The defensive instincts Mukuro has bred into him rear up, and he prepares to drive his elbow into the face of whatever girl was stupid enough to grab him. Before he has the chance, soft laughter caresses his ear.

"Ushishi~ Froggy, the prince missed you." Bel sends the girls a death glare over Fran's head. They pale, before backing off with whispered 'Bye Fran's and timid 'See you later's.

"Bel-Senpai," Fran referred to him in the title the prince commanded he be called by. "Please release me."

"But Froggy~"

"Fran."

Bel ignores him.

"The prince likes cuddling," to emphasize his point, Bel nuzzles his face into Fran's hair.

"Find someone else to sexually harass, fake-prince," Fran tells him, somehow managing to sound threatening while still speaking in monotone. "I don't feel like being raped today."

With that, Fran pulls away from the blonde and makes his way to the roof. Bel laughs, before tailing after the younger teen. As they walk, Bel can't help but notice how others eyes drag over his frog. Some of them holding a hunger only he should experience.

Bel growls under his breath. How dare they look at the princes toy like that. Filthy peasants shouldn't be allowed to lay their unclean eyes on a possession of royalty. Bel laughs as they arrive on the roof. It carries on the clear air and resounds around them.

"Bel-Senpai, I asked you to leave me alone," Fran doesn't turn around, simply makes his way to the corner of the roof and sits down.

"You did, but I never agreed. Ushishi~" Bel grins his face splitting grin as he makes his way over to Fran. "Besides, the prince has business to attend to."

"Huh?" Fran looks up at the deranged blonde who is now towering over him threateningly. "What are you doing, idiot prince?"

"Ushishishi~ Y'see Froggy, the prince has decided he's going to keep you."

"..Eh?"

"Only, the prince doesn't like to share. He doesn't like other people touching his toys. Ushishishi~ Peasants need to realise who you belong to. Then they'll know better than to touch you." The prince bends and grabs Fran's wrist, dragging him to his feet.

Fran was currently freaking out. He was alone on a rooftop with someone who was clearly mentally unstable, and who seemed to be under the impression he owned Fran. His defensive instinct kicked in again, and he twisted back and kicked out at Bel's shins. Hard.

The prince, not expecting the attack, was caught unaware and had his feet kicked out from under him. However, he quickly grasped higher up Fran's arm and dragged him down too. Fran brought his hand up with enough force to break Bel's nose, but the prince simply laughed and moved to the side, almost avoiding the attack. He didn't quite move fast enough though and Fran's hand crashed into his cheekbone hard enough to bruise.

Bel giggled again, twisting until he was on top and pinning Fran's hands down. Clearly, the younger boy had been trained. No normal student could even get an attack in with Bel, let alone floor him. The prince had learned his lesson though, and would no longer let his guard down with the little frog.

"Get off of me, you freak," Fran hissed, monotone forgotten in his sudden fear.

"Hmm, no. Ushishi~" Bel flipped Fran onto his stomach and knelt on one of his arms to hold him in place. Fran thrashed beneath him, but Bel was stronger. In his panic Fran couldn't concentrate to cast an illusion, and he had too much pride to scream for help.

_Oh great,_ Fran thought. _I'm going to be raped by a creepy lunatic and there's not a thing I can do about it._

Bel grabbed Fran's free arm, and held the wrist against the ground with his left hand. With his right, he drew his knife and dug it deep into Fran's hand. Fran's squirming got a little more frantic, but Bel only laughed and continued carving away at the younger's skin.

Fran bit on his lip hard. He would not scream. He would not show weakness. He stopped his struggling and focused his mind completely on keeping a blank, emotionless face as excruciating pain shot from his hand through his body.

It seemed to last forever. Then there was a hot, wet presence on his hand and Fran blinked through the haze of red pain to see Bel licking and sucking at his blood covered hand. Fran shivered as the prince dragged his tongue over the fresh gashes, making them sting fiercely.

Beneath his golden bangs, Bel's eyes were glazed over. His mouth moved desperately over the mark he made on his kouhai, eager to take in the warm, thick, sweetness of the younger's blood. He sucked and licked until the blood flow slowed, then turned his glassy eyes to Fran's face. The little frog looked pale and faint, eyes half closed and breath coming in little pants. However, his face held no sign of pain.

The lack of emotion bothered the prince. The boy had given up fighting, but he hadn't screamed or cried or any of the delicious things weak humans do as they are carved with knives. With one swift motion, Bel had Fran's chin in his hand and was smashing their mouths together.

Fran was too tired to fight anymore, his head light from the loss of blood. He simply let his senpai carry out his assault on his mouth. He didn't respond, instead focusing on clinging to his illusion. The prince could do whatever he wanted to him, but Fran refused to show him emotion.

Bel quickly tired of Fran's unresponsiveness. He stood, and grinned down at the collapsed form of the boy on the ground.

"Ushishi~ looks like froggy needs to go to the doctors office." The prince knelt. Fran could feel arms wrapping around his form, but the feeling was distant, barely there. Bel stood with the younger in his arms, just as Fran's head fell sideways onto his chest, unconscious.

*

When Fran woke he was in a small, white room. He sat up, feeling groggy and disorientated. Pain shot from his hand. He looked down and saw it was bandaged.

_Ugh. Where am I?_

"Oh, hey sweetie, you're awake." A short, purple haired girl with lilac eyes and a wide smile grinned at him. "I'm Doctor Murasaki. You're Fran, right?"

Fran nodded, unsure of why or how he got here.

"If you're wondering why you're here, Bel brought you to my office earlier after you fainted." Her smile falters at the mention of the blonde prince, but she brings it back. "I cleaned and bandaged your hand, but you've been out for a while."

"How long?"

"Well, 'till the end of school. The bell's about to go.." As if to prove her point, the shrill ringing of the bell drowned her out. She waited for it to die down again before speaking again. "How are you feeling now, honey?"

"A lot better, thanks." Fran lies. He feels a kind of sick, and most definitely confused. But he really wants to get out of here, so he forces himself not to falter as he stands up. "I think I'm fit enough to go home. Er," he forces a quick, fake smile. "Thanks for everything."

"Just doing my job, dear. Be careful going home now."

"I will," with that Fran slipped out. It was a few minutes after the bell so the corridors were pretty quiet. He moved fast and was soon outside the gates. The walk home was ten minutes, but in his light headed state it seemed longer.

His master was out when he reached home, and Fran was relieved. He wouldn't be questioned about his bandaged hand before he could think of a cover story. For some reason, Fran didn't want to tell his master about the fake prince. He knew Mukuro would be outraged at the abuse of his student, and probably go out seeking revenge. In spite of himself, Fran felt a strange need to protect the blonde.

He reached his room and sunk into the bed, closing his weary eyes. Just as he was falling asleep a sudden curious urge grasped him. Forcing his eyes open, he reached out and tugged the bandages off his hand, wishing to see the damage done to his hand.

Vivid red contrasted sharply with his pale skin. Skillfully, swirling letters spelled one word on his hand. The stencil of a tiara was carved above the one simple word. Fran reached out and let his fingers gently trace the letters..._Bel._

_---------_

_a/n To all my readers and reviewers, I greatly appreciate it. You all get a lock of Squalo's hair :D_


	3. 2 Sibling Rivalries

**Chapter 2 - Sibling Rivalries**

Fran wakes up late in the afternoon, groggily making his way downstairs in search of food. He feeds Mukuro some excuse of not looking where he was going and tripping to cover up for his injured hand. His master just chuckles at his students clumsiness.

It's late, but Fran is restless after sleeping for most of the evening. So he pulls on a jacket and tells Mukuro he's going for a walk. The older male jokingly tells him to be home before dawn, trusting his students ability to look after himself.

The sun's beginning to set as Fran makes his way down unfamiliar streets. He should probably try and memorise them for the way back, but he's not overly bothered. The sky is a stretch of vivid oranges, reds and pink slowly becoming consumed by dark violet and navy. Fran looks up and smiles, a secret, small curve of lips.

Fran stumbles across a park and decides to swing for a while. A feeling of childish excitement curls in the pit of his stomach as he nears the swing and he has to bite back a smile. The only time he drops his emotionless facade is when he's alone. Even his master rarely sees him show any sign of emotion.

As he turns to sit, a cry startles him. It comes from the other side of the climbing frame. Curiosity forces Fran to postpone his swing in order to venture towards the sound. He drifts around the side of the colourful structure, freezing when he sees the source of the sound.

A blonde is standing at the top of the slide, hands on his hips and grin wide. He's cackling as a little boy of around seven runs away. A silver, gem encrusted tiara sits lop sided on his head. Fran instantly tenses as he takes in the familiar figure, feeling the pain in his hand flare.

"Keshesheshe~ Run, run little peasant." The figure laughs manically, before pouncing and landing at the bottom of the slide. He turns his gaze to Fran, and tilts his head to the side.

"What are you looking at?"

"A stupid fake-prince."

The boys grin falters, before returning twice as bright. Fran regards him warily. Something seems different about the lunatic prince. His clothes have changed. Earlier he was wearing a black and red striped sweater. Now he adorns a loose fitting white shirt and some sort of red cloak.

_And has he changed his stupid hair?_ Fran wonders, noticing how his bangs seem longer.

Stab.

"Ow," Fran looks down at the knife in his arm. Then he raises his eyes to the blonde again. "D'ya not think you already did enough damage today?"

"What are you talking about, peasant. I've never met you before in my life."

"Oh sure, and I bet my hand just did this to itself, yeah?" Fran raises his arm, tugging the bandages down to reveal the word carved in his hand. He feels anger bubbling up inside him. How dare this stupid blonde lunatic of a prince claim to own him, and then deny knowing him. There's a sting of hurt amongst the anger, but Fran blanks it out.

The other seems to stare at his hand (Fran can't be sure as his eyes are hidden) before laughing to himself.

_His laugh is creepier than I remember too..._

The blonde laughs and laughs until he's doubled over, clutching his stomach. He continues laughing, sounding more deranged as each second passes. Fran begins to grow annoyed. He doesn't see what the big joke is.

"What are you laughing at, idiot fake prince?"

The other raises his head, beaming. He takes a step closer. Fran instinctively steps back, only to find his back pressed against the climbing frame. He has flashbacks of being cornered on the school roof. The sense of déjàvu is overwhelming as the blonde grabs his wrist, twisiting it to look at the mark.

"This," the prince grins, prodding his finger into the carved letters. Fran bites back a gasp. "Is not my handiwork. Keshesheshe~ It seems you've fallen victim to my little brother."

"Huh?" _Little brother?_ Fran ponders to himself, confused.

"Yes, my younger twin, Belphegor. He's quite a disgrace actually, not worthy of royalty at all. Keshesheshe~" If Bel was creepy, this guy was twice as bad. Fran supposes it's not a suprise, seeing as they have the same blood. Must be a genetic thing. Hereditary insanity perhaps?

"But, I," the blonde continues, stepping right into Fran's personal space. "I am. There's a reason I'm going to be king and not that pathetic excuse of a sibling."

The other's face is now mere inches from Fran's. Fran can feel his hot breath with every exhale. He prepares to defend himself, should it come to a fight. Fran doesn't want any more names carved in his skin, thank you very much.

"I mean, taking interest in a peasant. A mere commoner. It's not very princely at all. Although, I must admit, you are rather the cute one. Keshesheshe~"

"Get away from me, fake king."

"Fiesty as well. I suppose you need an attitude to put up with Belphegor." The elder has his hands on either side of Fran's head. His arms caging Fran in. He lowers his head and pushes forward ever so gently. Their lips press together softly.

In his shock, Fran's mind goes blank. He can't think, let alone attack or cast an illusion. In a distant part of his mind, he feels annoyance at the fact that he's been a victim twice in one day. Although, in his defence, Mukuro's training never prepared him for this.

A hand snakes up to tangle in his hair. His head is gently tilted to the side. Fran must be in shock or something, for his mouth starts responding by itself. The blonde's tongue is a velvet wetness in his mouth. All Fran can do is think how it's so different from Bel's earlier assault on his mouth.

Then that creepy laughter is against his lips. The kiss suddenly turns fierce, violent. Teeth scrape his bottom lip. A hand shoots up Fran's shirt, nails dragging over his ribs. He tries to back away, but there's no where to move to. He struggles, but it's useless. Like Bel, the blonde is stronger than him.

One hand tangles in his hair, pulling, holding him in place. The other withdraws from under his shirt and moves lower. Fran bites down on the others tongue as slender fingers reach his belt. He receives a punch in the stomach in return.

"Don't try that again, peasant. Or else. Kesheshe~"

Fran is doubled over in pain, but he's dragged up straight again by his hair. His back hits the climbing frame hard as he's shoved back, and pale fingers move to open his belt. Terror turns his blood cold as his attacker licks along his neck.

_I'm really beginning to hate blonde fake princes,_ Fran thinks, as the button on his jeans is popped open. Just as he begins to panic, his attacker tenses. A sudden serious expression covers his face. He reaches over his shoulder and pulls a bloody knife from his back.

"Ushishishi~" The all too familiar laughter travels from across the park. Fran is left forgotten, his attacker turning to face his twin.

"Little brother."

"Raseil." Bel looks deadly. The dimming light casts an aura of darkness around him. His grin looks more twisted than usual. He's poised in a fighting stance, each hand holding a fan of knives. "Please get away from my Froggy before I have to skewer you. Not that I wouldn't enjoy it."

"Oh little brother, you never were very good at sharing." Raseil begins to lazily prowl towards Bel, but he's forced to jump sideways as three more knives fly at him.

"Princes don't share."

"Perhaps not, but just remember, kings get whatever they want."

"I know. That's why I'm going to kill you and become king."

"So you've been saying for years, but I'm still here. If you're going to be so repetitive, at least follow through with your threats, little brother. Unless, you're too afraid. Keshesheshe~"

"Why would I be afraid of someone as worthless as you?" As Bel speaks he sends five knives soaring towards Raseil. The older twin dodges, but one of them catches his arm and draws blood. "Now run along, I don't want to have to rip you to pieces in front of Froggy. Ushishi~"

Raseil pauses, assessing the situation. He seems to think he's at a disadvantage, for he turns and jumps onto the wall surrounding the park. Before he drops from sight, he turns to face Fran.

"We'll finish this later, frog." His voice is threatening, laced with dark promise. Then he's gone.

"Froggy." When Fran turns his attention back to Bel, the prince has moved to his side. "Did he hurt you?" The prince steps back and eyes the frog for any damage.

"No, I think you already had that covered, fake prince." Fran is tempted to glare at him, but he's already promised himself not to show emotion. He has to struggle to keep his voice void of emotion, but he manages.

The prince frowns.

"You don't appreciate the prince's gift?"

"So, your idea of a gift is carving your name into people? That's sick, Senpai. You're really twisted."

"Ushishi~ Why thank you."

"I didn't mean it as a compliment." With that, Fran turns to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't feel like standing in the dark talking to a creepy, knife wielding, fake prince. Especially after said fake prince has already attacked me."

"The other peasants need to know you're mine."

Fran pauses, looking back at Bel.

"I'm not yours."

"We'll see," Bel grins. "Oh, and Froggy? Your pants are undone."

Fran curses blonde fake princes as he storms off, redoing his pants and re-buckling his belt. Bel's creepy laughter echoes behind him.

-----

_a/n: DunDunDun. _

_I haven't messed up posting yet. I'm pretty proud of myself to be honest._

_Again, readers and reviewers, I love you (: Squalo threatened to dice me if I took anymore of his hair, so Lussurio made cookies for you this time_

_:D_


	4. 3 Sky High

**Chapter 3 - Sky High**

Bel stops laughing and grows silent, watching the little teal haired boy leave. Once he is out of sight, Bel makes his way to the swing and sits down. He lazily kicks himself back and forth. Looking towards the climbing frame, he can see the memory of his brother pinning Fran against it. A feeling of possessiveness curls in his stomach, and his hands tighten on the chains of the swing. It was bad enough peasants trying to touch his froggy, without adding his scum of a brother to the equation.

Bel stood. It was growing late. The sky was dark, streetlights stuttering in and out of life. The air had a cold bite to it, but Bel ignores it. He didn't know what to do about the frog. He'd never felt such a need for a peasant, and in such a short space of time. Bel sighs, looking around. He thought he saw a flash of silver, but when he blinks it's gone.

With his guard raised, Bel leaves the park and heads for home.

*

Fran was late. Fran hated being late. He had slept through his alarm, and Mukuro wasn't home to wake him. So now, he was hopping around with one shoe on, attempting to squirm into a black and green striped shirt. Fran really hated being late.

By the time he was ready, he had to run the whole way to school. He arrived a few minutes before the bell, and leaned over with his hands on his knees, panting. As he straightened up, the bandage on his hand caught his eye. Thinking back to the reason for it, Fran had an idea. He slid the bandage off and stuffed it in his back pocket. Then, he used an illusion to conceal the wound, before hurrying to homeroom.

Fran slid into his seat just as the bell was screaming. Bel came in a few minutes later, grinning at Fran. Fran ignored him. Bel laughed.

"Froggy's wearing stripes today. This pleases the prince. Stripes are his favourite," Bel continues grinning as he slides into his seat, running his finger down Fran's arm.

"I must remember to never wear stripes again then," Fran replies without looking, and shifts his arm away from Bel. As he's shifting, Bel catches sight of his hand and frowns.

"Froggy, are you wearing make-up?"

Fran looks at him like he's crazy. Well, crazier than originally thought.

"No, fake prince. You may not have realised by now, I am boy. I don't wear make-up."

"Well, then," in one quick movement Bel grabs Fran's wrist, and presses his finger into the back of his hand. Fran suppresses a wince. "Where's the prince's mark at?"

"Mark, Senpai?" Fran blinks innocently. "What ever are you talking about?" The he forcefully pulls his arm away, and says in a very threatening manner despite his continuous monotone: "You don't own me."

Bel lets out a huff, his fringe lifting a little before falling back to his forehead again. Fran can see the dark purple bruising Bel's cheek from where he hit him yesterday, and he has to look away to hide his satisfied smile. Bel doesn't argue with Fran. He knows he'll make him his. One way or another. Mark or no mark.

*

Bel attempts to speak to Fran during the classes they have together, but Fran ignores him. Princes do not like being ignored, so Bel takes to stabbing the frog. Of course, he ignores that too. Bel is beginning to lose patience.

_There is something wrong with me,_ Fran thinks, as Bel stabs him again. He takes no notice. Usually, if someone pushed Fran so much, he'd lash out at them by now. Not lose his cool, just simply teach them that he is not one to be shoved around.

Of course Bel's different, he's clearly been trained. His use of knives is skillful. His speed and strength perfected. But it's something more than that. Fran looks at the prince from the corner of his eye. The prince is watching him, or so it appears. He can't really tell with the hair, but as he's looking at him he realises he doesn't want to hurt him.

Something is clearly wrong with him, because Fran shows mercy to no one. Mercy, like any emotion, is weakness. Fran is not one for weaknesses. The deranged blonde seems to make him forget himself, however.

*

Lunch time comes and Fran makes his way to the roof, hoping Bel isn't there. He needs some time to clear his thoughts. He needs to get the stupid blonde out of his head or, god forbid, he's going to start growing attached to him.

_Funny_, Fran thinks to himself. _I've always managed to keep myself detached from the world, yet when I do start to get to attached to someone, it's a knife wielding lunatic who enjoys carving my flesh. Clearly, there is something wrong with me._

Fran walks to the edge of the roof, pausing momentarily to look at the dark stain on the ground. The remains of his blood from yesterday. He doesn't have to turn round to know Bel's followed him, he can hear him laughing.

"Ushishi~ Didn't think Froggy would be brave enough to come back to the roof."

Fran looks over his shoulder, face blank as always.

"I'm not afraid of you," he states calmly.

"I don't want you to be."

"Could of fooled me."

Bel is beside Fran now, his breath hot on the side of Fran's neck. Fran regards him coolly.

"What are you in next?" Bel asks, and Fran blinks at the random question.

"Uhm, double gym," Fran almost groans. He does not like gym. Humiliating himself in front of other people is not his idea of enjoyment. It's not that he's not fit or anything. Mukuro has been training him for years. He's small, fast, lithe. Probably quicker than most his class, and with better reflexes. He just doesn't enjoy running around in shorts like an idiot.

"You won't be missed then," Bel grins, walking over to him. Fran eyes him warily.

"Why?"

"C'mon, we're skipping." Bel tugs on Fran's wrist and begins walking to the far end of the roof.

"No thanks Bel-Senpai, I don't want to become a delinquent like you." Fran leans back, trying to break Bel's grip. Bel's grin just widens.

"You don't get a choice," he then lifts Fran bridal style, and before Fran can comprehend what's happening, Bel pounces off the roof.

Fran panics. That panic leads to struggling. Amongst his struggling, he notes to remind himself to stay away from blonde fake princes, they always get him in bad and potentially dangerous situations.

Bel lands gracefully on a tree branch, only stumbling a little as Fran flails. He's not used to carrying another person, let alone one frantically trying to break his grip.

"Froggy, stop squirming or the prince will drop you." Fran looks down. He's not afraid of heights, but he doesn't like the idea of being dropped from three stories at least. So he stills, closing his eyes and clinging to Bel for dear life as the prince begins jumping from tree to tree.

Bel drops his eyes to the teal haired boy in his arms. He is now perfectly still, his pale little hands clutching tightly to Bel's shirt. His face is buried in Bel's chest, pressed over his heart. Bel feels something twist in his chest. He wants to hold him like this forever.

Then he shakes his head, telling himself to snap out of it. He's a prince. He doesn't need anyone. His Froggy is simply a plaything to keep him amused till he finds something new. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less.

Fran opens his eyes when movement ceases. He feels Bel's arms slant, lowering him to his feet. Taking in his surroundings, he realises he's still in a high tree. Instinctively he clutches Bel's arm. Bel giggles, fishing in his pocket for a key. They're outside a tree house. Well, it looks more like a small cabin set into the tree.

Bel opens the door and Fran doesn't let go of him until they're inside. The walls are wooden, scored with knife marks. There's dark red hand prints across the walls in what Fran hopes is paint. 'Prince The Ripper' has been slashed across one wall. The floor is lush red carpeting, with a matching red love seat and a red armchair. There's a bookcase against one wall, a rack of knives along another, and a coffee table in the centre of the room with a laptop on it. At the back wall there's a ladder leading up to a trap door. Bel takes Fran's wrist and tugs him towards it.

"This..is yours?" Fran asks, silently awed.

"Yes," Bel answers, barely paying attention.

"Do you live here?"

Bel shakes his head, beginning up the ladder. He looks back to make sure Fran's following, and grins when he sees he is. He unbolts the trap door and pushes it up, before climbing through it. Fran follows his lead and they end up on the flat roof of the tree house. A wooden railing runs around the edge. Bel walks over to it, pointing through a gap in the trees.

"I live there."

Fran walks to his side, and follows the line of his finger. Through the gap in the branches he can see a, well, a mansion is the only word for it. It's surrounded by a tall, black spiked iron fence, with a long lawn running up towards it. Fran is pretty sure he's gawking, but he's never seen such a large house before.

"You really are fake, aren't you?" he looks towards Bel.

"Huh?"

"Princes are meanta live in castles."

"Ushishi~ I did, but when my parents died I didn't want to stay with Seil and our creepy Butler, so they took me in," he turns his head back to the house. Fran winces inwardly. He didn't know the creepy blonde's parents were dead. He feels a twist of sympathy for the psychopath.

"I'm sorry..about your parents."

"Don't be, I'm not." Bel grins, but Fran's pretty sure he must care a little beneath his act.

"Why did you let Seil kiss you?" Bel asks, with a rare serious expression.

"I-I," Fran stutters, surprised by the sudden question. "I didn't really have a choice in the matter, idiot-Senpai. He caught me off guard. Stupid creepy fake princes seem to be under the impression they can-mmph"

Fran is cut off as a pair of soft lips press against his. He blinks, looking up at Bel, who's bent to his level. Bel stands in front of him, their lips barely touching, and watches Fran through his fringe. Fran watches Bel, waiting to see what he'll do next, but the prince just stands with their lips touching.

"Really. What is it with fake blonde princes thinking they can kiss me whenever they want?" Fran asks when Bel pulls away, slightly indignant that people keep kissing him without his consent.

"Not fake," Bel growls, poking Fran with a knife. "And don't compare me to Seil. I am nothing like that scum."

Fran has to bite back a smile. He's finally hit a nerve, found something that annoys his mentally unhinged senpai. Fran tilts his head to the side.

"But, aren't you twins, Senpai? Identical twins at that. So I'd say you're really quite a like."

Suddenly Fran is shoved against the railing of the roof. His foot scrambles to not slip over the edge, and his heart pounds furiously at his ribcage as he notices the sharp drop behind him. Only a slim piece of wood is preventing him falling to his death. He's not overly comforted by that.

"Don't push me, little frog." Bel snarls, leaning closer to Fran's face. "Don't push me, or I'll have to teach you a lesson." Bel draws a knife, running it along Fran's neck. "A science lesson, perhaps. How about frog dissection?"

Fran gulps, fighting to keep calm as he raises his eyes to Bel's face. He has two choices, have his throat slit or jump backwards. _Hmm. _While Fran is considering his options, he feels a hand on the side of his face. Bel is looking at him with that serious expression again. Bringing his hand under Fran's chin, Bel tilts his face up and presses their lips together again, harder this time.

Bel moves his mouth hot and insistent against Fran's mouth. Fran gasps when Bel slips his leg between Fran's, hands on his hips. Bel takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Fran's mouth. Fran thinks his brain must be suffering from lack of oxygen or something, because he begins responding to the kiss. Bringing his hands up, he tangles them in the prince's hair and keeps their mouths, tongues, teeth mashing together.

When they break apart, Fran struggles to keep his illusion hiding his blush. There's a coating of pink on Bel's cheeks, but he looks down to hide it. Fran feels fingers wrap around his hand, and when he looks down Bel is staring intently at it.

"The prince's mark has returned."

_Aw damn, _Fran curses himself, realising he let the illusion drop in the heat of the moment.

"You still have my mark," he retorts weakly, and reaches up to brush his fingers over the dark bruise on the prince's cheek.

Bel grins again. "Guess we're even then, Ushishi~" Before Fran can reply, Bel cuts over him. "Wanna come to mine for dinner?"

Fran opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it once more. Closes it again, and settles for just nodding. He's pretty sure disagreeing at this point would just lead to Bel laughing and dragging him off anyway.

Bel's grin gets wider.

"Okay then, Froggy, jump on."

"Eh?"

Bel turns his back to Fran, and looks over his shoulder.

"C'mon, we have to get down."

Fran pales.

"Can't we just use the stairs?"

"Nope." Despite his instincts screaming not to, Fran puts his arms around Bel's shoulders and lets him hoist him onto his back. "Okay, hold on tight." Fran clings hard. "Ushishi~ I said hold on, not choke me to death."

Fran loosens his grip, but keeps it as firm. Bel untangles a rope from one of the branches and lets it fall to the ground. Fran closes his eyes and presses his face between Bel's shoulder blades as the prince hops over the railing and begins scaling his way down the rope. It seems like forever before they reach the ground, and Fran has never been as happy to have his feet on Earth.

The prince takes his hand, keeping a hold of it even when Fran tries to pull away, and tugs him towards the house. Bel types a code into the pad beside the gate and it swings open. Fran is caught up in marvel at the sheer size of the house as Bel all but drags him up the lane leading to the mansion. When they reach the door, Bel turns to Fran and grins.

"I'll warn you now, my family are a little...unusual."

Fran tilts his head in reply.

"Ushishi~ You ready?"

Before Fran can answer, Bel's already pushing the door open.

----------

_a/n I apologise for the epicly late chapter, I've had a busy week. It's a little longer than usual though, so hopefully that makes up for it a bit (: Readers and reviewers are love. You all get extreme hugs from Ryohei ;]_


	5. 4 Meeting the Family

_Edit: For some reason decided to delete this chapter, I don't know why D:. But ohwell._

_If you hadn't already seen the note here then I am sorry for taking forever to update but I'm back now and will hopefully be updating regularly, yay! (:. To everyone who has read and reviewed and stuck with this story despite my long absence, then thank you so much. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Meeting the Family**

"Bel-Chan! Is that you?" The owner of the gushing voice comes skipping into the hall. He is a rather campy looking man, with tricoloured hair and red sunglasses. Wearing a pink apron. Fran blinks. This is not what he was expecting. "Ohhh! Bel! You brought a friend! Isn't he just the cutest!"

Within seconds fingers are wrapped round Fran's chin, tilting his head first to one side, then the other. Bel lazily fires a knife at the man.

"Owwwwie! Bel-chan, what was that for?"

"For touching the prince's Froggy. And stop calling me that. C'mon Fran," Bel's fingers wrap firmly around Fran's wrist as the prince tugs him towards the stairs. "Make us something to eat, Gaylord," he calls over his shoulder.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Nice meeting you Fran!" He gushes, before turning to the kitchen. Fran blinks again, not completely sure of what just happened.

He decides not to ask.

"That's Lussuria," Bel explains to his silence. "Don't go near him unless you want to be molested."

They pass an open door at the top of the stairs where a man is combing his moustache, staring hard at his reflection in the mirror. Fran quirks an eyebrow.

"Levi," Bel catches him looking. "Just pretend he doesn't exist, that's what I do."

Further on down the hall they pass another door. This one is closed but that doesn't block out the sound within it.

"VOIII! Throw one more fucking glass at me and I swear-"

There is a tinkling of glass and a dark chuckle.

"You'll what? Trash," growls a new voice. Something inside Fran shivers at the sound of that voice. It is fierce and commanding and he fears to think what kind of person it would belong to.

"Ah, Xanxus and Squalo are having a lovers fight. They tend to do that a lot, you'll meet them later, doubtless."

"Bel-Senpai, why do you live with so many strange men?"

"I often ask myself that, ushishishi~."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I told you, they took me in. Who else am I meant to live with?" he tilts his blonde head to the side and grins. "Unless you're inviting me?"

"I don't think so, bakka prince."

"Ushishi, this is the prince's room."

Fran would have seen that even if Bel hadn't have said, though. The door has a number of the same red hand prints that were on the walls of the treehouse smeared over it, and 'Prince the Ripper' is carved roughly across the top of the door. Below it, eye level with Fran, are the swirling words 'Bel's room – Leave or Die, Peasants' carved skilfully by his knives, no doubt.

Bel pushes the door open and Fran follows him into a spacious room. Like the treehouse, everything is red and black. The carpet is the same lush red. Two of the walls are red, the other two black. The thick curtains are red, the metal frame of the king-sized bed is black, the satin sheets and pillow cases red. There's a black computer desk with a black chair, a black bookcase in the corner that matches the black windowsills. The lampshade is red, as is the row of fairy lights strung across the wall above the bed, all in the shape of little tiaras. The closet is black with red doors and there's a comfy red sofa in the corner facing a black large screen television, two black beanbags lay on either side of the sofa. There's a red and black dartboard that is clearly used for dart practice hung up beside a rack of knives.

The room is impeccably neat. The windows are large, each looking out onto a long stretch of grass at the back of the mansion. There is a large pond at one side of the garden and a vegetable patch at the other. Beyond the fence Fran can see the forest again. He marvels at the size of everything.

"Well Senpai, I can't guess what your favourite colours are," he drawls sarcastically.

Bel pokes him in the small of the back with a knife.

"Ow. Please stop sticking your stupid knives in me." Fran pulls the knife out. Bel grabs his wrist.

"Don't break anymore of the Prince's toys," he says calmly, as though speaking to a child. His fingers pluck the knife from Fran's grip and he fires it lazily over his shoulder. It hits the bullseye of the darts board with a dull thud.

"Your room is very big." It is an obvious statement and Fran feels a bit stupid for making it. Then again, he's never had a friend before, never visited anyone's house and so he's not exactly sure what one is meant to say in situations like this. Bel just giggled and tugs his wrist, leads him to the bed and pushes him until he plops onto the edge of it.

There is a soft squeak from beneath one of the pillows. It jiggles a bit before a small creature bounces out from beneath it. The creature bounds over to Fran and sniffs at his hand, before tilting it's head curiously up at him.

"Hello," Fran says, surprised. "Who are you?"

"That's Storm. He's a mink," Bel strokes the mink's head with a couple of his fingers.

Fran holds out a tentative hand. Storm sniffs it, before nuzzling his head against it. Fran notices now the mink resembles Bel. It has the same stupid hair. Storm steps forward and crawls onto Fran's lap, curling into a little ball and sighing with contentment. Fran smiles and strokes the little creature. Bel frowns.

"Everyone wants Froggy," he sighs, lifting Storm off and dropping him on the ground. Storm hisses at him and dashes off to lie on one of the beanbags.

"Senpai-"

Any complaint Fran was about to make is cut off as Bel kisses him. It's softer than last time, just his mouth moving against Fran's. Fran puts his hands on Bel's chest and pushes him back.

"What are you doing, fake prince?"

"Kissing you, stupid frog," Bel explains, irritated.

"Why?"

"Because I want to, ushishishi~."

Fran's stomach squirms at his words.

"What makes you think you can just kiss me?"

"Froggy let the prince kiss him earlier."

"No I didn't, you forced yourself onto me. It was either comply or you pushed me off the roof."

"Can I kiss you now, then?" Bel asks, annoyed at having to ask a peasant for permission.

"No."

"Tough," Bel pushes Fran onto the bed, moving to straddle his hips. He holds a knife against the teal haired boys throat. "Prince's do what they want, little frog. Ushishi~"

With that, Bel presses his lips against Fran's again. Fran doesn't try to stop him this time, he knows it is no use. Instead he gives in to the attack of Bel's lips. He tries to ignore the excited squirming in his stomach. He also ignores the urge to thread his fingers through Bel's hair, forcing his hands to remain by his side. Bel, however, doesn't restrain himself. He strokes a hand through Fran's hair, brings it along the curve of his cheek and cups his jaw. He pulls back a little and streaks his tongue along Fran's lower lip, prompting the latter to open his mouth to Bel's assault. Fran does so and Bel slips is tongue in, sliding it against Fran's.

"Dinner's read- Oh, my!" Neither of them had heard the door open and so they weren't prepared to hear Lussuria. "Sorry boys, didn't mean to interrupt."

Lussuria dances out of the way as a number of knives come sailing through the air towards him, obviously well practised in avoiding Bel's assaults.

"Don't be long boys. I made lasagne, I don't want it to get cold!" With that he is gone, dodging another few knives on his way out.

"You've been saved by the Gaylord, lucky you Froggy."

Fran says nothing, a bit breathless from the kissing. He hopes his blush isn't showing through his illusion as he follows Bel back down the stairs.

"This is not steak," he hears the terrifying voice from earlier growling from the kitchen.

"Bossu, there is no steak left. I told you, you ate the rest of it earlier."

"I could go get the boss steak!" says another voice, sounding eager to please.

A crash. Something breaking.

"Oh, Bossu, please! Bel-chan has a friend over, we don't want to scare him off," Lussaria again.

"VOI! Bel has friends? Who in their right mind would befriend that little lunatic," the loud voice from earlier.

Beside him, Fran hears Bel giggle. He is feeling increasingly apprehensive about meeting Bel's family as they grow nearer to the door.

"Oh, there you boys are!" Lussuria gushes, sticking his head out of the dining room. "Come in, come in, I have your plates set out already."

He ushers them in. Bel sends him a death glare and mouths 'Hands off, Gaylord' when he guides Fran in, hands on the teal haired boy's shoulders. As they entered the room, Fran is met by three pairs of eyes. The first belong to the moustached man from earlier. From here, Fran can now see he is also sporting some terrible sideburns and a few piercings. Levi, Bel had said he was called. The second belong to a silver haired man who Fran, on first glance, mistakes for a masculine woman. The man is smirking, silver eyes glinting. The third is who Fran assumes the terrifying voice belongs to. The man certainly looks terrifying. He has blood red eyes currently glaring daggers at Fran and dishevelled black hair spiking in every which direction. His face has several large scars covering it. Fran has to fight not to look away from his cold stare.

"Who is this trash?" the man snarls, and Fran is proven correct. It is indeed the terrifying voice man.

"Xanxus!" Lussuria gasps. "Be polite to our guest."

Bel giggles and takes Fran's hand. He leads him to the table, plopping Fran down and sliding in beside the silver haired man who Fran assumes is Squalo. The table is very long, with twelve seats around it. The group congregate at one end. Xanxus sits at the end of the table. Squalo and Levi sit on either side of him with Lussuria beside Levi and Bel beside Squalo and, finally, Fran beside Bel. Xanxus is still giving Fran evil eyes.

"Can bossu please stop staring at my Froggy, it's creepy."

"Don't call the boss creepy," Levi exclaims.

"No fighting at the table," Lussuria scolds, pulling him down again.

Xanxus turns his evil eyes on Bel now, but the prince only grins in return.

"I'm just wondering why there's more trash than usual at my table," the older man growls menacingly.

"Froggy is the princess boyfriend," Bel states simply. Fran splutters on the drink of water he was taking. Bel gives him a lazy pat on the back as Squalo laughs loudly.

"How'd you threaten him to get him to agree with that?" the shark asks, grinning widely.

"The same way bossu threatens you to get you into bed," Bel replies curtly, leaning to the side slightly to avoid the glass fired at his head. "Ushishi~."

There is a brief interval of chaos where Fran isn't quite sure what's happening but is quite tempted to crawl under the table and hide. Finally Lussuria manages to get everyone under control and they finish their meal in silence, Lussuria humming to break the tensions.

Afterwards, Fran corners Bel in the hall.

"I am not your boyfriend, bakka Senpai. Please stop telling such lies about me."

"Be my boyfriend then and it won't be a lie."

Fran considers this. He remembers the feel of Bel's lips against his, the feel of the prince's hand on his face. He also remembers the carved letters of Bel's name on his hand and how the prince never gives up.

"Fine," Fran agrees with a sigh of defeat. "I'll be your boyfriend."

Bel pulls him close then and kisses him, moving him back so he's pressed against the wall and deepening the kiss.

"VOIII! Stop canoodling in the hall!"

"Canoodling?" Bel questions, moving his head away from Fran and grinning. "Do you canoodle the boss, sharky? Ushishi~"

"VOIIII!" Squalo roars again, suddenly brandishing a sword and swinging it at them. Bel tugs Fran out of the way just in time. He lifts him bridal style, throwing a handful of knives at Squalo and hopping onto the stairs.

Squalo's curses follow them up the stairs, but Bel only giggles in reply.

"I told you my family were unusual, Froggy."

Fran thinks that unusual is a bit of an understatement.


	6. 5 Routine

**Chapter 5 - Routine**

Later that night Fran is lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. His hand is curled on his stomach, the other arm curled lazily around the top of the head while he reflects on his evening.

After Bel had carried Fran to his room, he'd locked the door and dropped the latter on the bed, crawling over his body.

"What are you doing, Senpai?" Fran asked in a bored tone, trying to disguise the anticipation he could feel rising in his stomach.

"I'm going to kiss you," Bel replied, placing a hand on Fran's chest and pushing him back onto the pillows. "And this time, no one is going to interrupt me."

With that he'd pressed his lips against Fran's with surprising tenderness. Fran gave up pretending then and melted into the kiss as Bel snaked his hand beneath Fran's head to tangle fingers in his teal hair. The kiss was followed by another, fiercer kiss which soon evolved into a heated make out session. Any remainder of Fran's pretence was lost beneath Bel's hot mouth.

After what seemed like both the longest time and barely any time at all, Bel pulled back and curled around Fran, pulling the smaller boy against him.

"The prince is sleepy now."

"I need to go," Fran said, noticing the time. Bel frowned.

"No, you have to stay, ushishi~," he wrapped an arm around Fran's waist, holding him in place.

"Let me go, fake prince."

Stab. Knife in the shoulder. Fran sighed.

"Bakka Senpai, if you continue to stab me I won't agree to be your boyfriend."

Stab. The upper arm this time.

"Ushishi~. The froggy has already agreed."

"I'll break up with you then."

This time the knife was against his throat, pressing ever so lightly beneath his Adam's apple. Bel shifted so he was supported on one elbow and looking down on Fran. Fran stared blankly back at him.

"That wouldn't be a very smart move, little frog."

"Please release me, Bel-Senpai, I need to go home."

"No," Bel dug the knife in ever so softly. A thin line of blood rose to the surface and he leant forward to lap it up. Fran waited patiently for him to finish, but he didn't stop. He moved along the latter's neck, licking and biting his way up to his ear. He ran his tongue along the shell. Fran bit back a gasp.

"Sen-paii."

"Fine," Bel sighed, rolling off of Fran and standing up. Fran got off the bed, keeping his eyes on Bel, ready for any sudden attacks. None came, though. Instead Bel circled the bed and pulled Fran close to him, hands resting lightly on his kouhai's hips.

"The prince will accompany you, ushishshi~"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking home by myself, fake prince."

Another knife in the arm. Fran ignored it, as usual.

"Not fake," Bel hissed. "Either you let me walk you home or I don't let you leave."

So that settled it. Fran pulled the knives free from his body and they left, Bel insisting on clutching his hand. Fran thought this was all rather pointless. He wasn't a child. He didn't need to be walked home and he didn't need his hand held, despite what the butterflies in his stomach said.

Lussuria made a fuss of bidding them farewell. He ruffled Fran's hair and encouraged him to visit again, gushing and making such a fuss that Squalo stuck his head out of the living room and told him to shut the fuck up. Lussuria ignored him, moving forward to hug Fran only to be stopped by Bel's knives.

Bel was all for jumping through the trees again, but Fran argued that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground and eventually the prince had given in (after pinning Fran to a tree and kissing him viciously, his idea of a fair trade for the extra distance he'd have to walk).

They walked through the shadows of the forest, every so often catching glimpses of the dusty lilac of the evening sky. Bel kept giving Fran's hand soft squeezes that made his heart spasm, but he ignored these little surges of feeling, keeping his eyes focused ahead. He could feel Bel's gaze resting on him every so often, but he ignored that too.

Bel was getting a little annoyed by the fact his froggy wouldn't pay attention to him, but the annoyance wasn't enough to dampen the glow of satisfaction bubbling inside him. He had done it, he had made Fran his just like he knew he would. Now all he had to do was make sure Seil didn't come back. And if he did, Bel would kill him once and for all. He imagined cutting Seil open, tearing his guts out and he grinned to himself.

Fran on the other hand was trying to fight down the mixture of emotions that was spewing up inside him. He didn't want to feel these strange things. He didn't want to feel the affection he was sure was amongst the other feelings, didn't like the way he felt light and floaty when Bel looked at him. These were the sort of things Mukuro had warned him about. These were the feelings that would end up getting him hurt.

"I'm alright from here," he said, trying to tug his hand from Bel's. Bel didn't let go.

"Are you afraid of me finding out where you live?" Bel asked, tilted his head towards Fran, wide grin covering his face.

"No."

"You're a bad liar," Bel poked Fran lightly in the ribs with one of his knives.

"I'm not. I just don't think my..father," Fran hesitated. It was always strange to refer to Mukuro as his father, even though he'd been instructed to do so. "Would appreciate me bringing a strange blonde maniac home with me."

"He should be honoured that the prince is willing to be in the presence of such peasants."

"Right. Well, I'll be going then," Fran turned to walk away. Bel tailed after him. "Stop falling me, Senpai."

"But froggy, you haven't given the prince a goodnight kiss yet," His arms snaked around Fran's waist, hands turning the teal haired boy to face him. Fran waited for the kiss but Bel didn't move. "I want you to kiss me this time."

Fran stared at him for a moment. Then, repressing a sigh, he leant onto his tiptoes and pressed his lips lightly against Bel's.

"Goodnight, Bel-Senpai."

Bel chased his lips as Fran moved away and kissed him again, deeper this time, before pulling back and smiling.

"Goodnight Froggy."

He'd watched as the teal haired boy walked away, waiting until he turned a corner before stealthily following him. He crept along behind bushes and walls until Fran turned up a path and entered a small house.

"Ushishishi~ I know where froggy lives now~," Bel sung to himself, before turning and stalking off into the approaching dusk. He was so busy basking in his achievement that he didn't notice the shadowy figure watching from the other side of the street.

Fran had paused in the hall to slip the bandage from his back pocket and replace it over his injured hand. He had no sooner covered Bel's mark before Mukuro cornered him, lashing out with his trident. Fran ducked, avoiding the blow, and reached up a hand to grasp the trident's handle.

Mukuro twisted, flinging the trident around and sending Fran sprawling onto the stairs. Fran pushed himself up a few stairs with his feet, before rising and springing towards Mukuro. The blue haired man swung with his trident again, but Fran kicked out. His feet landed on the handle, causing Mukuro to stumble back. Fran bounced back, dropping to the ground in a crouching position. As he rose, Mukuro speared him through the stomach,.

"Kufufu, too slow, little one," he chuckled, watching the blood darken the front of Fran's sweater. "That could have been easily avoided, too."

He made a 'tsk' sound, disappointed. Suddenly Fran turned grey. Hid body became ash and fell to the floor before vanishing.

"I was not too slow, master," he drawled from the stairs where he was seated.

"Very good," Mukuro smiled. "Your illusions are getting better."

"My illusions were always good."

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"I know that."

"I don't question where you go when you leave."

"Attitude, little one," Mukuro's voice was light, but there was a darkness in his eyes.

"I just went for a walk. I didn't think you'd be back, anyway."

Mukuro softened a little at that. He often leaves Fran alone for long stretches of time without consideration for the younger boy. He is too focused on his search to spare much time, and the time he does spare is usually spent on training sessions.

"I had some papers to go over," he admitted. "Although I was surprised to find you missing."

Fran shrugged, standing up and stretching.

"I'm going to go have a shower and then head for bed."

"Are you not going to eat?"

"I ate when I was out," Fran didn't expand, but began walking up the stairs. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, little one. Sweet dreams," Mukuro didn't watch him leave, but retreated into his study. On the desk there's a mess of maps and blueprints sprawled about, some areas circled or highlighted with a red marker. Taking a seat behind the desk, Mukuro lifted the marker and set back to work.

Upstairs, Fran had turned on the water and stripped out of his clothes. He stepped under the scalding flow of water, letting it burn into his skin momentarily before turning the heat down to a bearable heat. Then he lifted the soap and began to wash all the wounds Bel's knives had left on him.

"Stupid Bel," Fran grumbled to himself, feeling the cuts sting. His hand was the worst. It hadn't healed much and still stung violently beneath the flow of water, even more so when Fran washed his hair and the shampoo bubbles spread over the cut.

Afterwards, Fran wrapped himself in a towel, threw another around his shoulders and headed to his room. He dried off, slipped into a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt that had once belong to Mukuro. Now here he was, lying on the bed and thinking about the prince. Fran wasn't sure how he felt about said prince. No matter how much he tried to restrain any feelings for the psycho blonde, he couldn't stop the tingles that rang along his nerves when he thought of him.

Sighing, Fran rolled over, buried his face into the pillow and tried (and failed) not to think of Bel as he drifted asleep.

The week continued much the same. Fran refused to skip any more classes, and so it was after school that Bel would drag Fran home with him. Lussuria was ecstatic about this turn of events, forever gushing about how Bel had finally managed to make friends and he knew it was only a matter of time. The others were indifferent to Fran's presence, and he soon learned not to get mixed up in their arguments, which were frequent and often quite violent.

There would be kissing and dinner and then Bel would walk him to the same spot, a few streets away from his house. Some evenings Bel would drag him onto the sofa and curl around him so they could watch TV, other times they played the X-Box or lay lazily on the bed listening to music. Then every evening when they parted, Bel would demand Fran kiss him goodnight.

The evenings Mukuro was home he no longer asked where Fran had been. He knew he'd only get the same answer from his student.

It was Saturday morning when Bel showed up at the door. Fran had stumbled lazily from bed, intending to spend his day doing absolutely nothing and enjoy every moment of it. Perhaps read if he was not too busy laying around mindlessly. He had showered, slid into a pair of jeans and a vest with an open shirt over it and was happily munching away at his bowl of cereal when the knock came.

Bel had arrived early and waited patiently on the roof for who he assumed to be Fran's father to leave. He was a bit confused as to how the blue haired man could have fathered Fran, remembering his teal hair. The gears of his mind whirred for a bit before assuming that Fran must have inherited his hair colour from his mother.

Once the man, whose hair looked remarkably like a pineapple, had disappeared from view, Bel prowled towards Fran's door. He was wearing his favourite red and black stripy sweater over black skinny jeans. He had two too many belts on and his knee high white boots, _hooker boots_ Squalo called them. His tiara sat freshly shined on top of his shaggy hair. Raising a hand, he knocked the door.

Fran drops his spoon into his cereal, every nerve ending in his body spiking with increased awareness. He lowers himself down so as not to be spotted through the windows and creeps towards the door. Standing to the side, he swings the door open and gets ready to attack whoever is on the other side if they bear a threat.

"Froggy?" Bel pokes his head in and Fran is so shocked he forgets to punch him in the face, which is probably for the better anyway.

"What're you doing here, fake prince?" Fran asks, rising to a standing position. Bel ignores the insult and grins.

"The prince has come to take his froggy on a date, ushishishi~."


End file.
